


Mundo Distorsión

by Morde



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Gen, experimento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morde/pseuds/Morde
Summary: Traducción a lenguaje sin distorsionar:Nada más entrar en el portal, empiezas a sentir que la física a la que estás acostumbrado es algo opcional. Tras un rato llegas a algo que parece tierra. El lugar es extraño. Ves agua cayendo hacia arriba. Plantas que crecen hacia la derecha. Ni siquiera sabes si el suelo está en la dirección correcta. Incluso las palabras del narrador se distorsionan, distorsionando también la cuarta pared.El Trío del Lago te guía. Ves una bestia enorme que vuela alrededor. Avanzas sin sentido apartente. La bestia se posa al final del camino. La tienes ante ti. Sus alas se despliegan imponentes y grita de forma amenazadora. Te acercas lentamente, dispuesto a iniciar el combate. Es la única forma de calmar a Giratina y evitar el desastre…





	Mundo Distorsión

Nada más entrar en el portal, empiezas a sentir que la física a la que estás acostumbrado es algo opcional. Tras un rato a algo que parece tierra llegas. El extraño es lugar. Ves arriba cayendo agua hacia. Derecha la hacia plantas que crecen. El suelo siquiera ni si correcta la dirección en está sabes. Narrador palabras las del incluso distorsionan se, la distorsionando pared también cuarta.

Guía el Lago del Trío te. Bestia una ves enorme que alrededor vuela. Sentido sin avanzas aparente. Posa bestia la final al se camino del. Ante la tienes ti. Imponentes alas se sus despliegan y forma de grita amenazadora. Acercas lentamente te, combate iniciar a dispuesto el. Única Giratina a forma calmar es la y el evitar desastre…

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción a lenguaje sin distorsionar:
> 
> Nada más entrar en el portal, empiezas a sentir que la física a la que estás acostumbrado es algo opcional. Tras un rato llegas a algo que parece tierra. El lugar es extraño. Ves agua cayendo hacia arriba. Plantas que crecen hacia la derecha. Ni siquiera sabes si el suelo está en la dirección correcta. Incluso las palabras del narrador se distorsionan, distorsionando también la cuarta pared.
> 
> El Trío del Lago te guía. Ves una bestia enorme que vuela alrededor. Avanzas sin sentido apartente. La bestia se posa al final del camino. La tienes ante ti. Sus alas se despliegan imponentes y grita de forma amenazadora. Te acercas lentamente, dispuesto a iniciar el combate. Es la única forma de calmar a Giratina y evitar el desastre…


End file.
